Cuéntame una historia
by jacque-kari
Summary: El psicólogo dijo que cuando supiera que iba empezar una crisis, me aferrara a algo…y yo me aferré a ti. A tus historias [Segunda parte del OS: "Me hueles a hierba y me sabes a tinta y borrones"] [Para HikariCaelum por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Inspirado en la canción "Shatter me" de Lindsey Stirling (instrumental), pero tiene una versión con Lzzy Hale que también es muy buena.

Menciono además la canción "Tell me a story" (que no le dio el título a esta historia) de Phillip Phillips porque extraje un par de ideas de ella que citaré debidamente al final.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic viene a desmitificar eso de que las segundas partes nunca son buenas, o a confirmarlo… recemos porque sea lo primero (?)

Más de tres años después y esperando que con mejor redacción que la que tenía entonces, esta es una especie de segunda parte de mi one-shot "Me hueles a hierba y me sabes a tinta y borrones", publicado el 25 de agosto de 2013, y dedicado a la ilustrísima embajadora de la pareja que protagoniza también esta historia (porque a una embajadora no le puedes decir que no)

 _Con cariño_

 _Para HikariCaelum por su cumpleaños._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cuéntame una historia**_

Abro los ojos y el oscurecido cielo me saluda desde arriba con sus sombras. Pareciera burlarse de mí porque acá nunca es de día. No importa cuánto tiempo pase o cuánto espere, el tiempo no transcurre y yo estoy tan estancada como un reloj al que le han arrancado sus manecillas, hasta el aire se siente reciclado. En alguna parte creo escuchar un _tic tac,_ no sé si soy yo contando los segundos dentro de mi cabeza o si viene desde algún otro lugar; tampoco estoy segura de que importe.

Intento sonreír, pero tengo los labios tan fríos y resecos que seguramente lo máximo que consigo esbozar es una mueca extraña. Hoy, antes de mirar el cielo, tuve un pensamiento absurdo. Recordé que solías decir que cuando yo abría los ojos el mundo florecía a mi alrededor [1], una idea de lo más cursi, pero que en tus labios sonaba bien. Me aferré a ella con la ilusión de que al alzar las pestañas todo estaría bañado con la luz del sol, cálida y agradable, casi pude llegar a sentirla sobre mi piel.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que me dé cuenta de mi error, de lo estúpida que fui por siquiera creer en tal posibilidad. Aquella idea no se aplica a mi situación porque hace meses que no duermo.

Dime, Takeru:

 _¿Puede alguien despertar si realmente nunca ha dormido?_

¿Acaso hay alguna similitud al sueño en ese estado de duermevela en el que me escondo hasta que añoro tanto el amanecer que debo abrir los ojos para comprobar si el sol es solo una alucinación o he regresado a casa?

Siento que una lágrima se desliza por una de mis mejillas y llega hasta el borde de mis deshidratados labios. Es un alivio para mi sed. No suficiente para aplacarla, pero un alivio al fin y al cabo.

De repente tengo ganas de gritar, decirte que eres un mentiroso, que nunca he sido tan especial como para que el mundo despertara junto conmigo ni para que el día se levantara a mi lado o la noche se acostara en mi lecho. Solo eran palabras bonitas, bonitas y vacías.

Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso…

Repito la palabra dentro de mi mente por cada lágrima que brota de mis ojos, y siento que me hundo, como si en lugar de sangre tuviera un líquido espeso en las venas que me hace más y más pesada, jalándome hacia el fondo a un sitio del que no podré salir, lo presiento.

Tengo miedo. No quiero ir, no quiero…

-.-

—Muy bien, señorita Yagami —pronuncia el hombre sentado frente a mí con aquel tono tan profesional que usan todas las personas que trabajan en el área de la salud—. Me gustaría conocerla un poco. ¿Puede contarme algo de usted?

Pestañeo e inspiro profundo. No quiero estar aquí, pero mis padres insistieron en que debía venir desde que fui absorbida por ese mundo de oscuridad. Aunque ya ha pasado tiempo sigo teniendo pesadillas algunas noches, son tan vívidas que en ocasiones me despierto convencida de que encontraré mi cama flotando en el mar y a esas criaturas rodeándome. Nunca es real, pero tengo que repetírmelo al menos un centenar de veces hasta que empiezo a creérmelo.

Vuelvo a respirar con la esperanza de encontrar mi voz.

—Está bien, no se presione si no quiere hablar.

Yo lo miro intentando transmitirle con mis ojos que quiero hacerlo, solo que no sé cómo empezar. Desde luego no funciona. Por desgracia no existe la telepatía así que él no sabe interpretar mi expresión. La única persona que conozco que es capaz de leerme como si yo fuera uno de esos tantos libros que le fascinan es Takeru.

Pensar en mi mejor amigo me reconforta. Trato de recordar lo que me dijo antes de que entrara a la consulta.

—¿Y si esto no ayuda? —le pregunté con voz temblorosa.

Él me miró como si buscara la respuesta en mi rostro, seguramente pálido y ojeroso, y al cabo de unos segundos sonrió haciéndome creer que pudo hallarla.

—Si nos detuviéramos cada vez que creemos que algo no va funcionar nunca haríamos nada, ¿no crees? En lugar de eso ten fe.

—Pero…

—No —me interrumpió, anticipándose a mi réplica—. No digo que tengas fe en el médico o en tus padres, ni siquiera en mí… tienes que creer en ti, Hikari. Si eliges la luz o la oscuridad, la decisión es tuya.

—¿Señorita Yagami?

Doy un respingo y descubro que me he sumergido demasiado tiempo en mis pensamientos. Una mala costumbre que Takeru a menudo me reclama.

—Sí, lo lamento.

—Le preguntaba si está bien.

«¿Lo estoy? —me pregunto—. ¿Voy a estar bien algún día?»

Pero nadie quiere oír eso, no realmente, así que en su lugar pronuncio la única respuesta posible.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Perfecto. Entonces… sus padres mencionaron que ha estado teniendo pesadillas, ¿podría decirme en qué consisten esas pesadillas?

—Podría, sí… pero no sé si quiero volver a ese lugar.

—¿A cuál?

Como toda respuesta lo miro, y él sigue sin entender.

-.-

No sé por qué pienso en eso justo ahora. Mi mente funciona como una especie de proyector aleatorio, lanzando fogonazos de algunos recuerdos de vez en cuando y a pesar de que lo he intentado, no logro encontrar algún patrón o una lógica detrás que me ayude a entender la razón o ver el rompecabezas que ha ido armando. Lo único que sé con seguridad es que la mayoría son sobre ti. Generalmente las cosas que hago o decido tienen que ver contigo, al menos algo que no ha cambiado.

Al final seguí yendo al psicólogo y también al psiquiatra para que me medicara, no porque creyera que ayudaba, sino fundamentalmente porque tú insististe junto a mis padres y Taichi, y yo no podía decirle que no a tanta gente que quería. Aquél fue un truco sucio si me lo preguntas. Nunca me ha gustado decepcionar.

De todos modos me hacía bien hablar con alguien externo a mi núcleo de vez en cuando. Alguien que no supiera la verdad de lo que me pasaba, alguien que no tuviera que lidiar con ese peso porque lo hacía por trabajo y no por un vínculo personal, una especie de catalizador, alguien que me diera una visión más general del panorama a pesar de que fuese errada.

Él creía que se trataba de crisis de pánico o de angustia, no entendía. Pero llegó un punto en el que empecé a preguntarme si entendía menos que los demás, si realmente entendía menos que aquellos que me conocían. La respuesta, aunque desalentadora, siempre terminaba siendo un rotundo no. Todos habíamos sido escogidos para proteger al Mundo Digital, pero solo yo me encontraba atrapada en la dualidad de la luz y oscuridad, solo yo me veía atraída por el mundo de las sombras. Incluso Ken lo había superado con el tiempo.

Lo único que me aliviaba era poder decirle a mis padres que habíamos identificado la causa de mi malestar y que estábamos trabajando en ello. De vez en cuando hasta me permitía asegurarles que había progresado un poco. Una mentira blanca no podía hacer tanto daño, o eso me parecía en ese entonces. Las sonrisas que me dedicaban en esos momentos eran invaluables a pesar de que leía la incredulidad en sus ojos. Ellos seguían escuchándome gritar por las noches después de todo.

Pero no importaba. No importaba porque cualquier cosa era mejor que decir la verdad: que el problema era yo, que una persona llena de luz no es más buena que los demás, sino más propensa a caer en la oscuridad que una persona con un alma teñida de negro. En términos metáforicos, como tú dirías, yo era el lienzo en blanco de un pintor, lista para absorberlo todo. Así de crítica era mi situación.

 _«No importa cuántas veces te vayas, porque siempre iré y te traeré de vuelta.»_

De pronto tus palabras resuenan en algún lugar cercano. Con dificultad logro incorporarme y creo distinguirlas escritas frente a mí, un suave trazo en el aire que se desvanece en apenas un parpadeo, dejándome sin la posibilidad de confirmar si ha sido mi imaginación o en realidad sucedió. Es algo que de ordinario no tendría sentido, pero mis circunstancias no son ordinarias, ¿no crees?

 _«No importa cuántas veces te vayas, porque siempre iré y te traeré de vuelta.»_

Pareciera que todavía pudiera oír el eco, tu voz lejana viniendo desde mis recuerdos para darme fuerza.

¿Cuántas veces no me aferré a ellas para seguir adelante? Me las repetía cada vez que me sentía sola.

El psicólogo creía que se trataba de crisis de pánico o de angustia. No sabía cuán equivocado estaba, que podía parecerse pero jamás comprendería lo que era sentir una voz llamándote ni percibir el aliento de las sombras en tu espalda o sus manos rozar tus cabellos, el presentimiento constante de que algo te acecha. No, definitivamente nunca comprendería, pero me dio un consejo útil. Dijo que cuando supiera que iba empezar una, me aferrara a algo…y yo me aferré a ti.

-.-

—¿Y cuánto duran estas crisis?

Lo observo y pestañeo una, dos, tres veces. No tengo una respuesta.

—No sabría decirle.

—No hace falta que sea exacto. ¿Podría decir que duran segundos, minutos tal vez?

«¿Cuánto dura un segundo?», me pregunto. El tiempo es relativo, pasa por encima de nosotros lo queramos o no.

—Supongo que algunos minutos. Se sienten como minutos.

—Bien —dice él, pausando un instante la conversación para apuntar algo en el computador—. Generalmente estas crisis no son muy largas, aunque la angustia es tan grande que la persona que las experimenta pueda sentirlas como una eternidad. La psicoterapia es uno de los métodos más efectivos en este sentido, pero… lo más importante, y la que será nuestra meta mientras nos veamos, es que puedas llegar a ser consciente de que no es real.

No es real, eso es lo que me repito siempre. Pero sí lo es, ¿cómo podría convencerme de lo contrario cuando he estado ahí? Cuando sé que ese lugar existe más allá de mis pensamientos, un peligro latente, tan constante como el palpitar de mi corazón.

—¿Normalmente puedes darte cuenta de cuándo va a sucederte? ¿Puedes percibir el inicio de una crisis?

Entreabro los labios, tomo aire antes de responder.

—Al principio no podía.

«La primera vez solo sucedió. Ya estaba sumergida en la oscuridad antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasándome», añado solo para mí.

Para él solo sería una forma figurativa de hablar.

—Pero sí… las últimas veces… sí lo he sentido.

«A veces creo que puedo ver el momento exacto en que la chispa de la consciencia se apaga en tus ojos —me dijo Takeru un día—. El instante en el que te pierdo. Nunca sé si es un presentimiento o es real hasta que sucede, sucede y ya no puedo hacer nada».

—De acuerdo. En ese caso quisiera que intentaras algo. Cada vez que sientas que la crisis se va desatar, trata de aferrarte a algo. Puede ser cualquier cosa, no tiene que ser físico. Puede ser una persona a la que quieras mucho o algo que te apasione, una canción por ejemplo, o la sensación que experimentas cuando estás haciendo algún deporte.

—¿Puede ser la voz de alguien?

—Sí, desde luego que sí, mientras esa voz te transmita calma.

-.-

En esa ocasión me pregunté si era calma lo que tu voz me transmitía, pero ya sabía la respuesta de antemano.

No era calma, no exactamente. Tienes un tipo de voz que atrapa a la vez que transporta, una voz que te hace viajar a otros mundos. La voz de un escritor, de un cuentacuentos o un trotamundos, de un viajero. Me hacías imaginar lugares que no existían, pero en los que tú ya habías estado en tu mente. Relatabas los detalles para mí con tal claridad que llegaba a convencerme de que los conocía y hasta los extrañaba.

Así que no, tu voz no me transmitía calma. Una voz que te arrastra en tantas direcciones no puede hacerte sentir paz, todo lo contrario, pero me sentía segura. Tu voz sonaba como a casa, como a ese lugar seguro al que siempre podía regresar aunque el mundo se desbaratara porque tú lo construirías de nuevo con palabras, un castillo de palabras tan frágil como real.

Algunas veces no puedo evitar hablar en pasado y me aterra. Me aterra pensar que nunca más vuelva a escuchar tu voz. Siento que cada minuto que paso aquí estoy más lejos de ti y que al final estaré tan lejos que nadie podrá encontrarme. Es por eso que haber escuchado tus palabras, esas que pronunciaste ya hace tanto tiempo que se sienten milenios, ha vuelta a encender una pequeña llama de esperanza. Quiero abrigarla dentro de mí, cuidarla, no puedo dejar que se apague porque algo me dice que lo único que me ha hecho mantenerme viva hasta ahora ha sido pensar en ti. Aferrarme a ti.

—Takeru… —mi voz suena débil, ni siquiera siento que fuera mía.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te llamé? ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Vendrás por mí?

Cuando llegué a este lugar te llamé mucho y te añoré aún más, quise contactarte a pura fuerza de voluntad. No sabía que incluso algo como eso se desvanece en un sitio como éste.

Pensé en aquella vez que fui atrapada por la oscuridad por primera vez. Tu grito fue un eco que atravesó el espacio y llegó hasta mí, me despertó y abrió el camino hasta donde yo estaba.

Grité hasta que la garganta me ardió, convencida de que si había funcionado una vez, funcionaría de nuevo. No conté con que fuera algo que solo funcionaba en un sentido, pero ya sabía de sobra que estaba del lado equivocado.

Mi voz reverberó y se elevó al cielo hasta desaparecer, como si chocara contra un campo invisible, la línea que separaba el mundo real del que ahora era el mío.

Mi voz no te alcanzaba…

—Takeru —repito porque tengo que intentarlo, porque intentarlo es lo único que me queda—. ¡Takeru!

-.-

—¡Hikari!

Te escucho gritar mi nombre y tus pasos presurosos acercándote cada vez más, pero no soy capaz de reunir la fuerza suficiente para levantar mi cabeza y mirarte.

Estoy temblando. Hace mucho frío.

—Hikari… —repites más bajito, y esta vez estás a mi lado, siento tu calidez, me abrazas—. Está bien, estoy aquí. Todo va estar bien.

Yo niego frenéticamente con la cabeza porque no es verdad, nada va estar bien. Ellos me tienen, siento sus manos en todas partes, me están jalando.

—¡No! —grito desesperada.

Tú me tomas del mentón y me obligas a mirarte. Lo único que soy capaz de ver son tus ojos, profundos y angustiados, dos lagunas que intentan transmitirme la calma que no tienen.

—Mírame —reclamas—. Solo a mí. Ellos no te llevarán.

—No puedes hacer nada… —consigo murmurar.

—Debe haber algo, maldición —mascullas, y como si esas palabras fueran un conjuro, las de mi psicólogo repercuten en mi memoria.

 _«Cada vez que sientas que la crisis se va desatar, trata de aferrarte a algo»._

—Cuéntame una historia —te pido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuéntame una historia —repito sin fuerzas, siento que me desvanezco, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos, me pesan demasiado—. Una historia larga y verdadera [2].

Tú tardaste un par de segundos en asimilar lo que te pedía, o tal vez estabas pensando en qué contarme, cuál de todas tus historias sería lo suficientemente buena para hacer que me quedara.

Al final empezaste a narrar con voz baja, casi trémula, una de las tantas anécdotas de tu niñez, mitad verdad, mitad fantasía. Las había oído tantas veces y las habías modificado tantas otras que ya no sabía distinguir lo real de lo que no lo era. Creo que ni tú podías.

—Cuando tenía cinco años…

El psicólogo dijo que cuando supiera que iba empezar una crisis, me aferrara a algo…y yo me aferré a ti.

A tus historias.

-.-

—¡Takeru! —vuelvo a gritar, el aire saliendo en irregulares espasmos de mis pulmones, no podré hacerlo mucho tiempo más—. Cuéntame una historia… —te pido en un susurro.

«¿Cuál? _»_ , te oigo preguntar en mi memoria, tu imagen fluctuando dentro de mis recuerdos.

«Cualquiera», te contestaba yo en un susurro, demasiado cerca para que hiciera falta hablar más alto.

Entonces tú sonreías y comenzaba la función.

Porque cuando tienes un talento como el tuyo, la historia es lo que menos importa. Es la forma, son las palabras que eliges, la música que haces con ellas, la manera en que mueves y moldeas todo a tu alrededor, casi como si fuera un acto de magia.

Tú me hacías creer en la magia.

De repente un brillo dorado me ciega momentáneamente y entonces, como si alguien estuviera escribiendo en un computador, al enfocar otra vez la vista veo que algunas letras comienzan a aparecer frente a mis ojos una a una. Forman palabras, y las palabras oraciones.

 _Algunas veces me pregunto cuándo fue que esto comenzó. A decir verdad, es una pregunta que siempre me hago…_

Tu voz retumba en mis oídos, suave, susurrante. Te imagino sentado a mi lado y yo con la cabeza en tu pecho, dejándome perder en mundos fantásticos, lejanos. Si cerrara los ojos podría creer que es verdad, pero no puedo…no puedo porque soy incapaz de apartar la mirada de las palabras que siguen apareciendo frente a mí, cada una empujando a la anterior, convirtiéndola en un polvo dorado que forma la siguiente, y la siguiente. Flotan unos instantes en el aire y se desvanecen.

 _Empecé a escribir. Primero sólo tomaba una hoja de algún cuaderno y escribía tu nombre cientos de veces. Hikari. Hikari. Hikari._

¿Me estás llamando?

¿Realmente eres tú llamándome o acaso es un juego de mi imaginación?

No soportaría que lo fuera.

Susurro tu nombre una vez más y apuro un parpadeo, temerosa de que si cierro los ojos por demasiado tiempo al abrirlos ya no habrá nada. Si esto es obra de mi imaginación, me aferraré a ello cuanto pueda. Tal vez así logres escucharme y mi grito de auxilio abra una puerta entre los dos.

 _Lo que comenzó como una suave llama fue creciendo cada vez más, avanzando como avanza una enfermedad, aunque sea una comparación antinómica en el fondo._

¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes oírme? ¿No te has rendido conmigo?

Me embebo de tus palabras, tratando de tomarlas con mis manos y guardarlas para no perderlas. De alguna forma sé que son mi camino a casa. No logro entender cómo, pero hoy la brecha que separa nuestros mundos parece más delgada de lo que es normalmente.

 _Creo que la vez que me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti iba más allá de la amistad fue en aquel partido, ¿lo recuerdas igual que yo?_

Claro que lo recuerdo.

Tú estabas deprimido porque acababas de perder un partido, y tu mamá y Yamato no sabían qué hacer para lograr que abandonaras la cancha, así que fui por ti.

Fue, tal vez, la primera vez que me di cuenta de lo mucho que tenías que encorvarte para abrazarme. Yo estaba en puntas de pie, extendiéndome en todo lo que mi baja estatura me permitía y aun así tuviste que agacharte para apoyar tu cabeza en mi hombro.

Me pregunté cómo dos personas tan distintas podían encajar tan bien. Quizás hacía falta un poco de esfuerzo, pero tus manos en mi cintura parecieron encontrar por si solas el sitio en el que iban. Ni más arriba, ni más abajo, solo en el punto exacto en el que experimenté un suave cosquilleo que se expandió al resto de mi cuerpo. No sabía si tú me sostenías a mí o yo a ti. Tal vez ambos lo hacíamos. Tal vez así ha sido desde el principio.

[…]

 _Solo espero que no hayas olvidado mi promesa. Dije que sin importar cuantas veces te fueras, iría y te traería de vuelta. Lo haré, Hikari; porque aún si nunca lo dije, no puedo vivir sin ti._

 _Porque aunque siga preguntándome cuándo comenzó, al final la respuesta es la misma:_

 _Me enamoré de ti hace años, el mes pasado, hace una semana, ayer, hoy… y por más surrealista que parezca, me seguiré enamorando de ti cada día de mi vida._

Las últimas palabras desaparecen, haciéndome sentir inmediatamente desamparada. El miedo se apodera una vez más de mi estómago, sabiéndome sola otra vez, pero entonces lo impensado sucede: aquel brillo dorado que escribió tus palabras se eleva hacia el cielo dejando un destello a su paso y el cielo se rasga de lado a lado, como una hoja de papel desgarrada por las manos de alguien, permitiendo que una inmensa luz irrumpa en jirones y llene todo el espacio que me rodea.

Ahora recuerdo lo que siempre decías: _La esperanza solo es un rayo de lo que todo el mundo debería ver_ [ _3_ ].

Pero yo tengo suerte porque te tengo a ti, y tú eres la esperanza, Takeru. Mi esperanza.

Mientras los demás solo ven una pequeña parte, yo veo el todo, y el brillo me encandila.

 _Viniste por mí._

Puedo ver tu rostro desdibujado entre las nubes como una pintura en acuarela.

Mis pies se desprenden del suelo y suave, muy suavemente, empiezo a flotar cual pluma que se eleva por el viento, y el viento es tu voz, tu aliento.

Mi cabello sale disparado en todas direcciones. En algún punto dejo de estar consciente porque todo se torna irreal. Las formas se atenúan y los colores se vuelven demasiado fuertes para mis pupilas, cansadas de asimilar tanto.

Mis párpados caen y me dejo ir, pero antes de perder la consciencia del todo siento tus brazos a mi alrededor, protegiéndome, cobijándome como siempre han hecho, y la sensación de estar en casa se asienta en mí como una verdad irrefutable.

Estoy en casa, y es por ti.

Porque viniste por mí.

Cumpliste tu promesa.

* * *

 **Referencias**

 **[** **1** **]** _Recordé que solías decir que cuando yo abría los ojos el mundo florecía a mí alrededor._ Aunque sea parafraseo, hace referencia a la canción de Sanz en que está inspirada la primera parte llamada "Mi marciana", la línea es la siguiente: "Sacas al sol las pestañas y el mundo florece".

 **[** **2** **]** _Una historia larga y verdadera._ Parte de la canción "Tell me a story" de Phillip Phillips que mencioné al inicio.

 **[** **3** **]** _La esperanza solo es un rayo de lo que todo el mundo debería ver._ También parte de la canción "Tell me a story" recién citada.

 **Nota de autora escrita el 17 de septiembre**

Una de las cosas más duras de haber terminado esta historia con anticipación ha sido la revisión constante. Creo que debo haberla revisado ya un puñado de veces, y en cada una de esas ocasiones cambié al menos una cosa: un error de tipeo, una palabra por otra, el orden de una frase. Probablemente lo siga haciendo (y lo peor será que aún así se me escaparán errores, lo sé), pero espero al menos que esta versión sea más o menos la definitiva porque quiero que se conserve la esencia de la idea original y temo que si sigo haciendo cambios llegará un punto en el que querré reescribirla completa.

La verdad es que nunca había pensado en escribir una segunda parte hasta que Hikari me lo dijo, por eso me pareció justo que si iba escribirla fuera para ella, o más bien para ti, porque ahora voy a hablarte a ti:

Eres una de las personas más especiales que he tenido la fortuna de conocer a través de esta página, y no solo porque tú eres especial en sí, sino porque te has vuelto especial para mí también y espero que podamos seguir compartiendo mucho tiempo más.

Ya te he dicho que te admiro como persona y escritora, y que te quiero un montón, pero pienso que no está demás recordártelo y menos en un día como hoy.

¡Muchas felicidades! Ojalá lo pases de maravilla y que esta historia aporte un granito de arena a hacer tu día tan especial como mereces que lo sea.

Gracias a todo el que llegue hasta aquí abajo, y ya saben, si no les gustó como segunda parte, pueden leerla de manera independiente (?)

:)


End file.
